tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pudding
Pudding (プリン) is one of the main heroines of Food Mew Mew. She's the personification of Pudding. Appearance Rice Pudding has peach skin, short black hair and purple eyes. Mew Rice As Mew Pudding her hair turns yellow and eyes turns brown. Golden-Headed Lion Tamarin ears and tail appears on her head and tailbone. Her Mew Mark, a Golden-Headed Lion Tamarin handprint, is located on her forehead. Personality Pudding is a sweet and funny, silly girl. She loves to play around and does silly stuff. She always plays with Ren and even doing silly tricks and pranks together. Energetic and childish is in her blood. Abilities Animal She has the abilities of a Golden-Headed Lion Tamarin. Weapon Her weapon is Rice Tricks, a variety of trick items which are the colors yellow and brown. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached on every trick item. Attack Her attack is Ribbon Pudding Party, which she uses her various trick items to attack the enemies. Story Chapter 1 Rice? She does not appear in Chapter 1, but is only mentioned. Chapter 2 New Ally TBA Chapter 3 Sake the European Bison TBA Relationships Ren They are like two peas in a pod, always being silly, having fun and doing tricks and pranks together. Kikyo They seem to balance each other out. As Kikyo likes Pudding's personality, especially when working in the café with her, and Pudding knows that he likes it when she does all those things in the café to get people to come in. Rice Good friends. Though Rice is always calming Pudding down when needed which helps her a lot. Sake Good. Pudding thinks of Sake like an older sister. She cares about Sake even though she can sometimes annoy her, though she tries not to. Chocolate Unlike Sake and Salad, Pudding doesn't find her handsome at all, but really cool and mature-like due to her appearance. Cola Boston Lobster Salad To her Salad is too scared and can never really have any fun with her cause of her total shyness and tendency to always be hiding. Hawthorne Ball Hamburger French Fries Salty Tofu Sweet Tofu Crepe Unagi Etymology Pudding is a type of food that can be either a dessert or a savory dish. International Weapon Food Mew Mew Power (English) - Bag of Tricks Attack Food Mew Mew Power (English) - Unnamed Attack Trivia * The golden-headed lion tamarin (Leontopithecus chrysomelas), also the golden-headed tamarin, is a lion tamarin endemic to Brazil. * It is found only in the lowland and premontane tropical forest fragments in the state of Bahia, and therefore is considered to be an endangered species. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is PudTricks. Gallery Pudding.png|Casual Clothing Pudding - Uniform.png|Café Uniform Pudding - School.png|School Uniform Img_6789_golden-headed_lion_tamarin-241696.jpg|The Golden-Headed Lion Tamarin Caramel Custard Pudding.jpg|Caramel Custard Pudding Category:Yellow Mews Category:Mews with Primate Genes Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Users: Other Category:Food Mew Mew Category:Princess Mew Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Food Mew Mew Characters Category:Mew Mews Category:Members of Food Mew Mew